


A secret rendezvous in the dead of night

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Affection, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Anal Training, Demonic Beast, Jealousy, Licking, M/M, Monsterfucking, Protectiveness, Stomach Bulge, Weapons Kink, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: Lorenz has a secret relationship with Death Knight/Jeritza. The Death Knight has the ability to transform into a de!oh is beast.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Jeritza von Hrym
Kudos: 7
Collections: FE3H Monsterfucking Weekend 2020





	A secret rendezvous in the dead of night

A secret rendezvous in the dead of night, Lorenz crept under a canopy of leaf and darkness. Every step was carefully positioned; poised and precise, as though he was performing an intimate dance with the shadows. Suspicious eyes skimmed the surroundings, searching for any signs of activity. So far everything was still, no breeze disturbed the trees and no animal stirred from the foliage. The whole world seemed to be tucked in their beds as the darkness descended. Only the moon was awake, watching over the ground below with her ethereal spotlight of silver hue. There were flecks of stars in the darkness, droplets of glitter upon the velvety canvas of black sky. 

Soon he arrived at his destination, a clearing in the woods. He set down a tin container covered with an hammered floral design. Slowly he seated himself upon a thick wool blanket spread out over the grass. Scattered over the fuzzy surface of the blanket were rose petals of a delicate pink colour. In the air the floral scent was cradled so Lorenz could enjoy the loveliness. 

He sat with his long dancers' legs bent up and hugged into his chest. With his knees used as a chin rest he gazed into the dark unknown, waiting... The fingertips of the night brushed through his hair, a cascading veil of violet draped down one shoulder. As he waited his lips parted with soft breaths and his eyes hopped from sequin speck to sequin speck in the sky above. 

Candlelight; it pierce through the gloom with a warm ambience. The gently flickering flame moved like laundry in the afternoon breeze. A figure placed a candle either side of Lorenz, igniting him in romantic light. Hands gloved in black armour stroked his cheeks as the figure stood behind him. Lorenz kissed the fingertips of the bloodstained hands with the lightest of butterfly kisses leaving the rust shade of dried blood on his lips. 

Heavy, stifled breaths echoed against the inside of a helmet as The Death Knight caressed down Lorenz's swanlike neck and rested upon his shoulders. Lorenz laid his hand atop The Death Knight's as a smile graced his lips. They stayed in silent stillness for a while, just content to listen to each other breathing. 

Death Knight slowly moved his hands over to the top button of Lorenz's high collared lilac silk shirt. He slipped the shell button through the hole with deliberate slowness, taking his time to truly savour each moment. Blood was transferred to the button but Lorenz did not seem to mind. He let Death Knight continue to slowly undress him. Enough buttons were undone to allow the shirt to fall off his slender shoulders and down his arms. 

The blade of a scythe formed a hoop around him, hovering dangerously close to the skin. Death Knight moved the blade up and down Lorenz's neck, close enough to to make every hair stand on end, close enough to make Lorenz hold his breath and close enough to sculpt him into an ice sculpture. Fear and danger, an exhilarating thrill, an intense feeling which made him feel alive. 

"Your neck is beautiful. I desire to be a vampire and leave my red mark upon your milky skin." The voice was distorted with the heavy pants of arousal as his hot breath brushed against Lorenz's ear. Lorenz dared not swallow as the point of the scythe rested behind his chin. "I want to hurt you then heal you in a repetitive cycle. I love you my sweet Lorenz. " He moved the smooth side of the blade to Lorenz's lips. Lorenz left imprints of kisses along the crescent. 

"I love you." He spoke in a whisper . "When the war is over you can cut me with your broken kisses and leave scars with your caress. When the war is over you can have every part of me. I want your hurt and your healing." He nuzzled the blade with his nose smudging the lip impressions. It was too risky to do anything which would leave a permanent mark. To invite gossip and speculation was the backdrop of selfish attention seeking. The focus deserved to be on the victims, allies and the enemy. 

"I do not like you fighting. I see other warriors trying to touch you and I get jealous. It is growing increasingly difficult to control my rage in battle. Anyone who dares hurt you is someone I want to obliterate." He laid his scythe next to Lorenz and knelt down behind him. "Lay back into my arms." 

Lorenz let his body fall back into the cold metal arms of the Death Knight, completely trusting that he would be caught and embraced tenderly. "I promise I will do my best to remain unharmed. I don't want you losing your focus due to envy." He reached up and drew little ' x' shapes across the mouth guard. 

"Only train with me." Death Knight sparked a little thunder in the pads of his fingers and started to twiddle Lorenz's left nipple. Lorenz gasped quietly as a twisted blend of shock and stimulation forced his body to rise . 

"Wouldn't that..." Lorenz did not get to finish his sentence before another electric spark thrilled him . "Wouldn't that look suspicious?" 

Death Knight punched both his nipples hard as he enjoyed his lover squirming in a mixture of discomfort and pleasure. "Yes it would but watching other warriors train with you is maddening." 

" I cannot avoid training with other people. If you do not want me to be harmed on the battlefield then I must gain the expertise of my allies and that means training side by side with them. Perhaps I should train when you are not around? Would that help? " Lorenz rested his hands on top of Death Knight's and felt how his fingers manipulated his nipples like temperature dials constantly being turned up 

"Train behind my back? No!" Death Knight replied bluntly. " I would suffer delusions thinking about another warrior harming you." There seemed to be no solution to this dilemma. Whatever Lorenz did would encourage jealousy. Lorenz did enjoyed the jealousy to some degree, it reminded him that someone cared for him. A little love and care was heavenly midst the violence of war. He knew that he mattered and that meant the world to him. 

"It is time, I can hold him in no longer." The Death Knight used a silk scarf to blindfold Lorenz. He did not like being seen in his third form; the demonic beast. Jeritza and Death Knight were known throughout the army but the beast form was his monstrous secret. Lorenz slipped out of the rest of his clothing and spread himself out on the blanket, every soft buttery piece patch of skin was an offering to the de!sonic beasts appetites. 

Death Knight striped from his armour, if he didn't it would have been stretched and buckled by the transformation. It was painful to feel his skin stretch like elastic and bones break to form a new skeletal silhouette. He lived for pain, the thrill and the agony of it made him feel whole. There were no cries as he suffered spasming from several cataclysmic heart attacks. All his internal organs needed to enlarge to fit the giant size of his new body. He gasped for air as his lungs stopped to reshape.Most people would have died from the shock of the horrendous transformation but Death Knight was no normal man. 

Several layers of the skin were shredded to reveal bluish scales. As his skin flaked off, his nails were peeled back as his hands became violent claws. A ghastly popping sound was enough to make the skin crawl as his eyes burst to reveal orange reptilian eyes encased within. In his mouth new sharp teeth with dagger point pushed out his human gnashers. He spat them out in an ivory pile.

With the transformation complete his shadow completely swallowed Lorenz. Low growls were the song of arousal as he admired the beautiful man which belonged to him and him alone. The necessity to mark his property was pure animal instinct. He rubbed his squishy underside over Lorenz to leave his scent. Other demonic beasts would smell it and know that Lorenz was his mate. The musky scent of the beast combined with the sweet cologne of roses to create a new intoxicating fragrance. Lorenz caressed the soft underbelly with the tips of his fingers, drawing patterns of affection in the yielding scales. It was warm and pleasant to touch, Lorenz moaned quietly to demonstrate his approval. Like ocean waves he rippled upwards and let their bodies rub together in an exotic dance. 

The beast was tamed by the ballad of moans, the sweetest song he could ever hear. Affection was a contagion and Death Knight was eager to inflict Lorenz. He lapped Lorenz's face in a similar manner to a dog licking the face of the owner. Lorenz attempted to coil their tongues together but found himself swamped by wide, flat, rough textured lizard tongue. Death Knight lowered his focus tracing his tongue down the length of Lorenz's torso. 

"Mmmm, your tongue feels good." Lorenz purred as the surface of the tongue massaged his skin. He oozed in rhythm with the tongue, gentle undilations to perform a bellydance laying down. Lorenz tasted nice, sweat and luxurious oils gave him a unique flavour. 

Lorenz let himself be nudged over by the beast's nose so that he was laid face down on the blanket. The thick, beastly tongue parted his buttocks and caressed his anus. A little tease and tasting felt exquisite, Lorenz found himself modestly covering his mouth to contain the sounds of enjoyment. From tease to penetration, just the tip of the tongue entered him, readying him to accept something larger. It was an uncomfortable sensation, despite the careful entrance he still felt stretched. He arched his back in a sensual curve of painful pleasure as the tongue was buried further. Lorenz tried to even his breathing but his breaths were shattered into deep inhalation and shaky exhalation. Long, thick and slimy, the tongue snaked within, causing enough friction to send Lorenz hurtling into an excess of trembling. There was no way of containing his bodily reactions. His legs felt like they were diverting on two separate journeys as they shivered in uncontrollable randomness. The blink of his buttocks was also unstoppable as he squeezed upon the tongue. 

Deeper again and Lorenz was made to feel full by the tongue, wriggling and winding him to ecstasy and agony, two sides of the same coin. His hand was useless as a means to hush his response. Lorenz howled to the moon due to his cocktail of sensations. "Oh my goddess, you are too deep!" Words were barely audible between laboured panting. It was a high and low most excruciating, Lorenz did not know whether to beg for more or cry for him to stop. 

Lorenz rested his forehead upon the blanket and gripped it tightly in his fists. For some strange reason he felt the need to grab something for stability. Time seemed to teeter by as he was being trained, Lorenz believed he would never get used to the tongue inside him. After a period of time the pain did ease but the sensation of being warped and contorted into a misshapen form refused to relent. Lorenz hummed like a little songbird a melody of comfort and tolerance. 

Death Knight recoiled his tongue and admired the gaping of the anus. The entrance had been stretched wide, ready to accommodate his cock. Lorenz felt something gigantic and meaty between his buttock, pushing them as far as part as possible. The response was a gasp of surprise at the size, Lorenz thought it would break him. He braced himself for penetration, squeezing his eyes shut and taking a deep breath. 

"Oh fuck, oh fuck oh FUCK!!!" Normally Lorenz did not resort to using such profanity but when he felt like an elastic band ready to snap, etiquette was tossed aside. If he had felt stuffed before, now he felt bloated. Inch after intense inch, the length seemed endless as he endured rather than enjoyed. Oh yes he would endure to show his devotion to a jealous and possessive lover. When would it be over? Surely Death Knight had fully inserted himself by now. One final plunge and the cock had fully submerged inside. Lorenz's stomach bulged as he was stuffed with cock. 

"Slowly, please...and gently." Lorenz spoke in a gasp. The blanket was squeezed tighter in his fists while he gritted his teeth with determination . Once again the reaction of his body was not under his command as he twitched and squirmed when Death Knight slowly but forcefully dragged the full length of his cock out and then in again. If Lorenz had been ordered to stand he would have been incapable due to curling toes and shivering legs. With every impossibly deep penetration his stomach tightened and his heart raced like a runaway train. 

Death Knight's growls were a low rumbling, similar to distance thunder. Being inside Lorenz's tight little passage felt fantastic, his cock was a frenzy with pleasure. With his lover skewered Death Knight used a flaw to swivel Lorenz around into his back so he could admire the bulge of his stomach. His belly had been stuffed, resembling a pregnant woman. No sight was more erotic, Death Knight felt so aroused he thought his cock would detonate. The pumping continued at a slow seesawing rate. Lorenz's stomach visibly changed size when the cock was pushed fully within. 

Lorenz bit his lip as he continued to endure the hastened gyrations. All his energy and sensitivity focussed on his cock. Arousal was a bittersweet throb in his cock which demanded his entire attention. The weight of one claw was used to hold Lorenz in place as he pumped harder and faster still. The intensity of arousal in his cock was at feverish levels. Lorenz groaned and panted with unsteady breath, suffering and joy combined in his aching, over stimulated body. It was too much but Lorenz was resilient and stubborn. He wanted his beastly lover to take pleasure from him.. 

There was a shocked gasped as Death Knight squirted him full of cum. Excessive amounts of beastly cum dribbled out of him in hot sticky clumps. Lorenz could see the breed boiling within, squelching and flowing, marinating his internal walls. As Death Knight withdrew he continued to spill his seed all over the slender torso of his lover. 

Panting; that was all Lorenz could do. He lungs craved air and his body yearned for respite. All of his limbs remained still as the sun continued to drain out of his anus. Kind and caring Death Knight held some of the blanket in his mouth and wiped off the cum. He then settled down next to Lorenz and nuzzled his cheek, checking that he was alright. Lorenz reached for the warmth of the demonic beasts underbelly so that he could rest and recover. The Death Knight formed a ball of protection around him, keeping him close. For Lorenz he would be the warmth of the fire, the softness of silk, a shield, a sword, a cushion and a giant plush beast.


End file.
